Daisy MacKenzie
IN SHORT The Rocket Possum of Rise. Daisy MacKenzie is an active young possum who has risen rapidly in the ranks of ColSec. At the age of 19, she has found herself at the rank of Sergeant First Class, after spending time as the Sector 201 Command Sergeant-Major. She's also known for donning bright yellow and pink armour and rocketing around the skies of the colony as a member of the Rise City Jump Jetters STATISTICS Racial Winged Positive traits: Natural Runner High Mobility Perceptive Negative traits: Light Weight Notorious OCD/ADHD/Phobia (Phobia - Dust/Ash Storms) VISUAL DESCRIPTION Daisy is on the short side of average, with black and white fur, orange-brown eyes and a punky, 'exploded head' crest of spiky black hair which, short of being crammed into a helmet or wedged under a beret, refuses to be tamed. Attempts to do so simply result in re-arranging the spikes. It burns out clippers, and completely ignores hairspray, wax, and mousse. It takes upwards of 20 bobby pins just to hold her beret in place, and even then they sometimes break. Festooned with stickers and badges, even when in uniform, Daisy manages to be approachably anti-authoritarian while in fact being part of the authority. A sect of quasi-Zen monks are certain the secret to enlightenment lies in how exactly she manages this without being a hypocrite. RENOWN / REPUTATION Daisy MacKenzie has a reputation for being an adrenaline junkie, maintaining a blog that shows off Rise from an angle that most people don't tend to see. She also has a reputation for being a friendly face in ColSec, judging people based solely on their actions. She is often seen flying over the city, or climbing buildings. One of her favourite things to do is to perch on rooftops or overhangs and watch the goings on below, drinking tea. Daisy has recently founded the Rise City & Toiyabe Wastes chapter of the Interplanetary Dangerous Sports Association, known as the Rise City Jump Jetters, to help folks like herself have fun, safely. CURRENT AMBITIONS Daisy has ascended higher than she thought she would at her age. Currently, her ambition is to simply be the best copper she can, while not losing that punk, anti-authoritarian spark. She also wants to do the biggest, best, craziest stunts she can think of or invent. Her long-term life goal, at present, is to earn enough money to buy voting shares in EarthGov and work her way onto the board so that she can improve life for the wider Mutant population. And so that the Alphan ColSec will have to defer to her as an executive even though she's a splicer-derived Mutant. GENERAL RELATIONS Current Job/Faction ColSec Sergeant First-Class. Relation to: Blood Corsairs Really Bad - "You got to be a special kind of cunt to kidnap and torture a pacifist medic." Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Good - "I don't know what gods I pleased to end up where I am, at my age." Relation to: EarthGOV Good - "They pay my wages. Kitted me out to shit with cyberware. Looked after me in the Fugee camp." Relation to EIA Neutral/Good - "I don't agree with their methods, but we're on the same team." Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral - "Ex Who? Don't they make handbags? They a fashion designer or something?" Relation to: JunkHounds Bad - "The Junkhounds can't tell if they want to be raiders, freedom fighters, or slavers. We'd better hope they don't figure it out any time soon, they've got some nasty big-hitters that could really shit in our cornflakes." Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Neutral/Leaning good - "Some good folks I know in the Tribe." Relation to: The Order - neutral -"If they're still doing the cloak-and-dagger stuff, they're keeping it off the radar, which is as good as not doing it as far as I care... but I do wish Starlit wouldn't be so... handsy." Relation to: The Sanctum - Neutral. "Didn't these guys disintegrate? Yeah, pretty sure they did. Ahem, right..." TRIVIA * Daisy's hair cannot be tamed. It ignores styling products and burns out clippers. It takes several bobby pins to hold any hats on. * Daisy is believed to be too crazy to die. * Daisy likes to hang from things by her tail. * Daisy has a juvenile record in Alpha, mostly petty larceny and vandalism. * Daisy's brother Clive joined the TAF and got himself spliced. He's now an 2.5m (8ft), extremely muscular possum who serves as a heavy-weapons trooper. * Daisy's life philosophy can be summed up as 'always bounce'. When you're crashing, bouncing sheds energy much slower than just plouging into something - saving your core, mostly at the expense of your limbs. When life knocks you down, don't stay down, bounce back - even if you need help. And when you're just getting from place to place, bouncing is more fun than walking. BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE A third-generation mutant of pet trade Splicer ancestry, Daisy was born in Alpha's New SoHo mutant ghetto, in what used to be London's West End. Kept (somewhat) safe from slaver gangs by the fact that both her parents were employed by the British Leymek company, Daisy was a member of the Broadwick Mob street gang, engaging in petty larceny and graffiti against the local Alphan ColSec. In September 2130, however, Daisy's relatively idyllic childhood was shattered when a large liquefied flammable gas tank in the section of the factory where her parents work exploded, killing everyone in that section, and causing several more fatalities and injuries in the rest of the factory. Daisy's parents were among the casualties. While workers' compensation paid enough for Daisy to grieve at home in peace, eventually the money allocated to her rent ran out, and she spent almost a month living on the streets before one of the few mutant-friendly members of the New SoHo ColSec precinct suggested that she would be safer living in the Fugee (refugee/homeless) camp in what used to be Hyde Park. It was there that Daisy's life would change once again for the better; while making extensive use of the camp's library passed a lot of the time, she also entertained herself by annoying the TAF guarding the camp. One night, after a prank too far(+), she found herself roused from her tent by a flashbang, bound, muzzled (after several bites), hooded, and carried off into the night by Sgt. Steve Halford and his squad of bored (and annoyed) TAF Marines, who then carried her up to the highest tower in Alpha and strapped her up for a tandem base jump, obviously intending to scare some sense into her. Instead of the expected scream of fear, however, they heard a jubilant 'Fucking YES mate!' and whoop of joy, and they knew they'd found something a lot more fun than their usual sort troublemaker. And that they'd have a lot of work on their hands keeping her... and themselves... out of trouble. Daisy experienced her first accident approximately a year later, shortly after her 15th birthday. While wing-suiting near Morn, Daisy was 'swatted out of the sky' by a wind-shear and bounced several times, losing both arms and gaining a fairly impressive list of broken bones and dislocated joints. It is at this point that Daisy got her first cybernetics, her arms, and since then she's been slowly upgrading herself according to her finances - and the injuries that are inevitable when you're into extreme sports. By the age of 17, Daisy was rated for parachutes, grav chutes, jet-wings and wing-suits, and could both climb and rappel almost as good as her TAF 'comrades', along with getting up all four of her BASE jump ribbons (building, antennae, span, earth). She had also avoided several TAF boards of Inquiry and even a full Colonel's Mast by dint of not, in fact, being a part of the TAF, due to joining in on Alpha Squad's mischief with their primary rival within their regiment, Bravo Squad. Of course, there were plenty of 'non-judicial punishments' that were applied. On her 18th birthday, Daisy received the last of her parents' insurance plan as a lump sum, and decided to explore the solar system. With no idea what to do with herself, Daisy spent it on exploring the solar system on a budget, travelling around on tramp freighters before ending up in Rise without a penny to her name Once there, with no idea what else to do, and no real qualifications, Daisy decided to see what she could do for EarthGov, seeing as they'd bailed her out of homelessness even when the people of her own city wouldn't. (+) Hiding cherry bombs in the fuel blocks for their stove Category:Character Category:Player Character